A Book's Cover
by merinxD
Summary: Sakura is is saved from a violent confrontation by an attractive stranger. He looks like a criminal, though, and doesn't seem like someone a good girl should be talking to... Two young adults who can't get each other off the brain, despite different lives, and different baggage, learn to see each other for who they truly are. - au, mature situations, sexual themes. sasusaku
1. Introduction

Introduction

It was a clear afternoon at the uni, with sunshine and a cool breeze. The campus was abuzz with minds that were constantly being shaped; with students that were discovering the meaning behind their chosen career path. For many, there was no underlying meaning to their study: a dream to fulfil. Their education was all about the end result, where a steady income was the prize…and perhaps that meant letting a dream or two go along the way.

It didn't surprise me. Money made the world go round, after all, and I felt lucky that I had a talent that I could work with.

For me, university was about getting _that job_, yes; but that wasn't all there was to it…

I also wanted to hone my skills, and learn about who I was. I wanted to know when to ask questions, and absorb the answers. I wanted to understand the information that I had learned – the questions that I'd asked –, and apply it to myself; only after aligning it with what I already knew to be true – with _who_ I held myself to be, and the scope of my world, which grew with each new piece of data.

Yes, I'll admit that the university had helped turn me into a nut-bag, who contextualised all that I read with parallels of my real life. However, I could probably attribute most of my bad habits, and fantasies, to my part time job at the bookstore, where I had been employed since high school. The people at 'Kakashi's Corner' were crazy, and had turned me crazy too, but they were my family away from my family…

If you hadn't guessed it by now, I'm an avid reader; though, not by profession. While I had enjoyed literature at school, I was a lover of romance and whimsy. I'm Sakura Haruno – I'm 21 years old, a nursing student, bookworm, blanket stealer, I had pink hair, and I was bad for unintentional violence when I drank. I lived in a crappy apartment closer to the other side of town, where the hospital I interned at was located, as well as my work. Aside from uni, I didn't really leave my little sphere, and life was working out just fine.

And by fine, I meant that I was running incredibly late!

Picking up my pace, I secured my book bag over my shoulder. Then, I proceeded to weave skilfully through the people filling the halls for evening classes. I had just finished my last lecture for the day, and my brain felt dead. I'd downed three coffees earlier, which fixed the oncoming crash that I was due for, on account of not sleeping very well the night before. My legs were seasoned from walking everywhere, though, and it didn't matter how tired I was.

It was hard juggling uni, placement, and work. I had friends, but they were all tied up with the same bullshit that I was.

Turning the corner, I bolted down the entranceway stairs, where I saw my friend Sai standing at the bottom. His black hair was immaculate, and he was dressed very neatly, like always.

Sai was my quietest friend, though he was definitely the rudest; at least to me he was. Nevertheless, I loved that pale skinned introvert. Obviously, it wasn't _love _love; I had never come upon that, unfortunately.

"Sorry Sai. Can't talk!" I exclaimed as I barrelled past him. I had time to see him lift his hand up in a silent wave, and I catalogued his expression as comically confused; though, knowing him, he had been keeping up with his bad habit of painting all night and napping during the day, and his features were just resembling sleep-dumbness – an expression that described the state of a person who had just woken up.

I crashed through the doors and ran for the train station. I had never cut it this close before, and although my train usually left in half an hour's time, it was a 25-minute walk from the uni. I ran quickly, ignoring my book bag thrashing around on my back. I was puffing by the time I reached the station, and I wished for some water.

There was no time, as I scanned my train card and followed the beep of the departing signal.

I was the last person to enter the cabin, and there wasn't very much room for me at all.

Regardless, I sighed in relief and leaned my head against the pole situated behind me. My heart rate showed little sign of slowing down, and I concentrated on my breathing.

"You look in a rush." A woman's voice cut through the throng of chatter. She was sitting in a disability seat beside the door, and I turned to look at her fully. I had to hold onto the pole as the train curved around a bend, and the scraping sound of heavy machine against copper filtered in through the tightly sealed cabin.

"I am." I said simply, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"Where are you headed?" The woman asked.

"The old district." I divulged.

"That's a stop before mine." She smiled and the movement of her lips against the stillness of her jowls made my heart warm. It was a possible oddity that I had always been afflicted with; I really liked the elderly…

I didn't know the woman (which was usually the case), but I turned my attention to her for the rest of the trip…

"Thank you, Momo-san. Stop by when you come into the hospital, if you like." I said as my stop came up. The twenty-minute travel saw that I knew all of her ailments. We had a nice long conversation about the ups and downs of osteoarthritis (not that there seemed to be many ups), and I learned that she had a cat named Rupert.

The bell dinged, and the cabin slowed. I bid goodbye to Momo-san, and still smiling, I pushed my way onto the platform. It took a good few minutes to get through the throng of exiting passengers, and onto the street. From there I made a beeline in the direction of the bookstore.

I was already five minutes late for my shift, and work was a ten-minute walk from the station.

Of course, that was the moment that my stomach grumbled and I realised exactly how hungry I was…

"Shit." I swore to myself, but I didn't slow down. Internally, I weighed up the pros and cons of not eating, versus eating and being extremely late.

I decided on option B, because really, what was five minutes more? Surely my boss wouldn't mind.

I could visit the convenience store along the way…

The convenience store was empty, and I thanked my lucky stars. Quickly, I passed the junk food and chose the bento with the latest time stamp. It wasn't gourmet, but I'd eaten plenty in my life to know that it was better than top ramen. Though, I had a friend that would dispute the fact until the cows came home.

I grasped the clear, but flimsy, container, and strode back to the counter. I'd pay and be on my way.

A throat cleared…

Turning, my green eyes fell upon a young man that was waiting for assistance. He looked about my age, but he obviously lived a different life. His skin was pale, and his hair was black. He was clad in a leather jacket, tailored shirt, with silver chain around his neck, and jeans; he looked like a gangster. The guy smirked as I reached his face, and I registered that he had an eyebrow piercing, and intense dark eyes.

I realised that I was staring and felt myself turning red. He had caught me, and probably got the wrong idea!

To be fair, he was very attractive…

"Sorry! I didn't see you there." I jumped back, allowing him to have access to the counter, and he grunted in reply.

Not much of a talker, I assumed, and I watched as he paid the store clerk in cash, for the cigarettes, before uttering a soft, "Thanks," and exiting the store. The bell dinged to signify that he had left, and I turned back to the clerk.

"Just this thanks." I said, and the older man rung it up. I took the disposable chopsticks, and offered him a smile.

"Come again." He said politely, and I reached for the door handle that would lead me to the street.

"Thanks." I responded as the glass swung open, and I was greeted with the sharp light of evening, and an unpleasant sound.

"Whatcha doing Miss?" A man asked me from across the street. He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and tattered pants, his hair (that was an uncomfortable orange) was spiked up, and when he sneered I could see his golden grillz. How distasteful…

He watched me lecherously, and I scowled. I had dealt with plenty of people like him before, and I wouldn't let him get to me. There were others with him though, and it made me a bit nervous.

I stepped forward, walking along the footpath, and I pretended like I hadn't heard.

"Come on, baby." He called out. "Why you runnin away?"

I kept walking, bundling my jacket closer. It made me feel less violated, until he spoke again. His words were typical of a rejected heathen.

"Yeah, that's right you bitch, couldn't handle me anyway." He growled. "I'd fuck you into next Tuesday." He illustrated to his group, and they laughed.

I clammed up instantly, stopping in my tracks. I wasn't quite certain what this rage was called, but I felt it in my bones, and it wasn't the first time either. Misogynistic behaviour was always worse when it was violating; I couldn't stand the way it made me feel, which was sick.

I couldn't stop myself from turning around and facing the group. I met his eyes, and spoke strongly.

"You aren't on my list to be 'handled', so that's convenient! I would _never_ let you 'fuck me', least of all until next Tuesday. So unless you want to do a stretch for rape, I'd say go fuck yourself!"

I turned then, and revelled in the silence behind me. I didn't waste any time by waiting, and started off to my shift.

I didn't see the quiet guy with dark hair, leaning against the wall of the convenience store, smoking a cigarette. He exhaled a puff of smoke from his nostrils and narrowed his eyes at the scene.

The cat calling sons of bitches didn't see him standing there either…

"Sakura-chan! You're late!" Naruto scolded me, as I entered the store. His blond head popped up from behind the counter where he was covertly pulling on his training pants.

"I know, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, throwing my bag beside his and huffing loudly. My bento hit the counter, and I sank into the plush computer chair. Naruto fixed me with a look that said I did not deserve the comfy spot.

He was leaving, however.

"You're lucky I'm your best friend." He told me, and I smiled.

"I know. I just had an interesting time getting here. Bad day…" I explained, giving him an apologetic look. "I've made you late now, so I'll make it up to you later." I suggested.

"Yeah?" Naruto's blue eyes twinkled. I knew exactly where he was going with this.

"Yeah." I replied anyway. "Name your price." I smirked. This was a game we had been playing since the 8th grade.

"Tonkotsu ramen. You're making." He grinned. "And dessert afterwards?"

"Whatever you want." I smiled, and he saluted me – the fool.

"See ya!" He called out, before ripping the door open and bounding toward his goal.

"Ah, Naruto." I murmured softly.

I sighed, and looked at the empty shop around me. It was always quiet when Naruto went to the studio. He taught martial arts to kids in the area, and he was pretty good at it too. My best friend was goofy, but his heart was made of gold. It was the main reason why I didn't tell him about my run in at the convenience store. Naruto would have gone all 'big brother' on me, for sure.

He wasn't supposed to participate in violence unless it was for self-defence. Those guys were gone and there was no reason to tell him.

Naruto told me once, about the importance of self-restraint and knowing when to act. Unfortunately for him, he had a habit of being impulsive.

Nevertheless, he was never one to start a fight. I even asked him about it, a while ago:

"I've been given these skills to use them responsibly, just like you and healing." He replied.

I told him that I didn't actually heal. I was training to be a nurse, not a doctor.

Naruto just smiled and shook his head like it didn't matter.

"You've always patched me up when I needed it." Naruto countered me, and I couldn't argue.

That conversation happened where I was sitting right now. Actually, most conversations with Naruto and I occurred here, or at my apartment.

Naruto lived upstairs with Kakashi. They were legally father and son, but Naruto was adopted. Hatake was my mother's maiden name, and on the family register it was also my name. I used my dad's legacy though, just as Naruto still used his mother's name. Kakashi liked to say that Naruto was an affliction that we needed to have. We certainly weren't a traditional family unit. My boss and uncle, wasn't good at keeping women.

In fact, he even said once:

"Sakura, it was a simple choice. I could have found a woman, dated her, gotten married, had a kid, and then be tied down eternally. _Or_, I could adopt an orphan like myself and be done with it. Besides, I thought you needed someone to play with."

I had to admit that Kakashi made sense. However, I couldn't help but wonder if he needed more than me. Kakashi loved me, but I knew that there was more to it. He had a commitment complex, but he looked at Naruto like he was the sun, like he understood Naruto.

Kakashi had never looked at me like that, and he had known me since I was born.

My mother still lived in the town that we were from, and I lived there until I was 10. Then, I was shipped off to Tokyo to live with uncle Kakashi to make something of myself. I didn't know that my mother was having money issues at the time, and we needed Kakashi to bail us out.

I knew that my mother loved me, and for a while I thought that I'd be able to go home. By my 15th birthday I realised that 'home' wasn't an option anymore, but I didn't so much mind. Kakashi's bookstore, with the flat upstairs, was my home.

It wasn't until I was much older that I moved out. I lived here when Naruto came along, and after. We became fast friends even though I was jealous of him. He was cheeky and Kakashi loved him openly. When we turned 18 Naruto was given the title of manager so that Kakashi could slack off. I handled a lot of the bookwork for free and manned the store part time, and found myself growing jealous of Naruto again. I shouldn't have, Naruto had become my brother, and both he and Kakashi were rooting for my future. Kakashi had been helping me save for an education; he knew my dream and wanted me to succeed. He even helped me get my flat. I couldn't have become a registered anything if I had to look after the store all the time.

Naruto on the other hand, had plenty of time on his hands. He was the obvious choice for the role, despite his lack of education. He went to high school with me, but didn't go onto college. I agreed that it wouldn't have suited him, and Kakashi and I supported his decision.

I exhaled, and pushed away any lingering jealousy, that should have died with age. I focussed on cracking the wooden chopsticks apart and tucking into my bento. The sushi wasn't as fresh as it could be, but I groaned in happiness all the same. I anticipated the cramp that I'd feel in my stomach, from waiting so long to eat, but I didn't care at this moment.

It had been a hard day, and although I was at work, I could relax for a while. It was very rare that we had an influx of people at this time of evening - and until we opened up the new back room, (which I suspected was of the porny kind), I would close up at 9pm…

My shift went without incident, aside from Kakashi arriving home from the pub and being overly doting. He tried to sweep me up and dance with me, but I wouldn't have it. Instead, I asked him what he'd been up to he gave me a reproachful look.

"Come on Sakura, why ruin the fun?" He asked, making me feel like an old woman. I'm sure that it was his intention, as well, because his eyes were twinkling. Kakashi knew exactly what he had to say to get what he wanted. He was a trickster in his 30's and I was convinced that he'd never grow up. In the end, he told me that Iruka, his only male friend, had talked his ear off. Then, as if to add insult to injury, he told me of an injured animal that he saved on his way home. I knew that he didn't think me stupid, or perhaps he did.

Knowing my godfather, the true story was a bit different. He had probably just had a few drinks past chatty, and strolled home upon calling time. It was a weeknight, after all, and their local had an early curfew. It was implemented a couple of months back to protect the ladies in the area. Apparently there had been some trouble with drunken women being taken advantage of.

I shook my head and thanked Kami that I didn't drink often. I made sure the security code was typed in correctly, and I called out a goodbye, even though I knew Kakashi would be asleep. Naruto had returned home an hour before though, and he called back,

"You sure you don't want me to walk you?"

"It'll be fine, Naruto. It's two blocks." I projected my voice. We had this conversation almost every night.

"Alright. Text me when you get home." He yelled back on cue.

I smiled and called my agreement.

"Love you!" I said, as I locked the door to the store.

I didn't turn around quick enough, and found a hand at the back of my neck. The person fisted my hair and ripped me backwards.

"_I love you too_." A sinister voice sounded behind me, and my blood chilled. He chuckled, and I realised that it was the creep from before. I struggled and tried to scream, but he held his hand over my mouth. I kicked, wriggled, and bit him, yet it didn't stop him from carrying me into the dark street.

I wanted to throw up, this couldn't be happening. I had just been thinking about the curfew…

I couldn't let it!

With all of my might, I pulled my head forward and then slammed it backwards. I heard a sickening crunch, and the heel of my foot happened to land solidly against his stomach. My attacker wailed, and then groaned. I scrambled forward.

Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. I felt tears rise to the surface as hoodlums revealed themselves from the shadows.

"No…" I whispered, my eyes growing fearful; the sick fuck behind me barked a pained laugh.

"_You stupid bitch_." He said, and I was truly scared of his tone. It sounded like he wanted to destroy me.

"Fuck off." I growled, even though I knew that I was outnumbered and outgunned.

I hoped that Naruto could hear me scream, but it wasn't likely. He always turned the T.V up so that he wouldn't have to put up with Kakashi's snoring.

I was well and truly fucked…

"Step away from her." A deep authoritative voice sounded from the darkness. I cursed the broken street lamps and looked around for the owner.

The guy behind me cackled and I heard him stand properly. His men watched me, and I stood from where I'd fallen. Slowly, I turned to face my main captor. He sneered and I thought that perhaps I'd imagined the voice. No one was going to save me…

"I told you – Get the fuck away from her."

This time I knew it was real, and a figure appeared. I realised instantly where I knew him from, and gaped as the dark haired man stepped in front of me. He lifted his arm up to reveal a knife, which he held out menacingly. His grip said that he knew how to use it too, and his face dared someone to call his bluff.

I couldn't look away from the person who was coming to my defence. The spike of his hair looked genetic, and his jaw was angular. The aura that he exuded wasn't something that I wanted to mess with.

This guy didn't just look like a gangster.

His weapon told me that he was one…

"Anyone touches her and I'll fuck you with this knife." The black knight threatened, and I glanced toward the slimy fuckhead to see if it registered. His grillz shone in the moonlight, and he looked like he was snarling in silent rage; he still made me feel sick.

"Calm down, man. No need to be crazy." Someone from behind me said, and the weapon wielding man didn't turn around.

He did say, "Come closer to me," softly, so only I could hear him.

I did so quickly and I was assaulted with the scent of cologne mixed with tobacco. It was an interesting flavour that wasn't completely unfamiliar. Though, there was an underlying _something_ that I couldn't place; it was sweet.

My saviour stood tall in front of me, and he asked icily,

"Do I have to say it again?" It was clear that something bad would happen if he had to repeat himself.

"Come on, boss." Another henchman implored, and the leader's eyes narrowed.

Then, the suspense fell; the fucker shrugged, and spat on the ground in front of us.

"Bitch isn't worth it." He growled, and made a show of raising his hands as he passed. Still, the guy in the leather jacket shielded me, following the dickhead with his knife.

They exited with a round of curses, all aimed at me, and I exhaled shakily.

My knees gave way and I anticipated the hard ground beneath me. I felt like I was going to throw up. The fall never came, however, and I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I was behind held up.

"Woah. It's okay." He said, and I barely understood it. My vision was spotty and I felt myself being lowered to the ground. It felt different though, and as I opened my eyes again, I realised that I was on a bench.

He was sitting under me; my head must have been on his lap.

I closed my eyes again only to have them snap open. I tried to sit up quickly, and the dizziness began all over again. He pulled me back down.

"Just be there for a second." The stranger told me in an annoyed tone.

I scowled, but did as he said. I found that I wasn't able to speak, at first, or even form words.

Finally, I managed a squeak.

"Thank you." I said croakily, and this time I succeeded in sitting. I moved slowly, because I still felt like shit. I was too out of it to notice how close we were sitting. My knee bumped against his and I felt safe, despite being a little out of it.

"You should have been more careful." He scolded, and if I was in my right mind I would have gotten annoyed. Though, to be fair, he had saved me.

"Don't look like that." The guy said. "If I hadn't of come-"

"I know!" I exclaimed suddenly, raising my hand. I closed my eyes in desperate plea. I didn't want him to say it.

We both knew what was going to happen. That sick fucker was calling my bluff from earlier.

Some people obviously didn't care about prison - or perhaps - he wasn't planning on going to prison because I wouldn't have been around to tell.

I shivered as I thought about what that meant.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that he was looking at me. He had turned to face me, leaning closer in observation. His almost black eyes were blank, and it was a little disconcerting, but I didn't feel afraid.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I found that even his voice of concern was demanding.

I paused to think about his question.

"I will be." I came up with, and he nodded, before moving back to sit properly. His arms crossed over his chest, and he looked satisfied with my answer.

"I'll walk you home." He told me. There was no room for question in his tone, but I wasn't sure how I felt about him knowing my address. While, he was gorgeous, and had saved me, it didn't change the fact that he was a criminal.

I shook my head. "It's okay. I'll just call my brother." I told him, as I dialled Naruto's mobile.

"Uh. Hi. Naruto. I'm not feeling too well. Do you think I could stay with you tonight?" I knew that he wouldn't say no to me.

The guy watched me as I replied to Naruto's words, and told him to meet me out the front.

When I hung up, the man stood.

"Where's your brother?" He asked, and I pointed towards the shop. It was then that the outside light flicked on and I heard the distant entrance bell ring.

The guy nodded, and I took in his features once more. This was probably that last time that I'd see him.

I felt regretful for a moment, as I studied the arch of his brow, and the paleness of his skin. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't decipher because it was guarded, and he pressed his thin lips together as he pulled the edges of his jacket forward; it was a smooth movement that only the coolest of people could pull off, and I watched in guilty wonder.

Then, he looked over his shoulder. My eyes met his and he said,

"Protect yourself."

I nodded dumbly, as my heart thumped in girly response.

By the time I was done watching him walk away, I realised that I hadn't learnt his name.

I cursed myself with a growl and stood. I could see Naruto waiting for me at the store entryway, yawning and leaning against the wall.

It was probably for the best. I decided. If I didn't know the guy's name, then I couldn't get involved.

Feeling paranoid, I rushed toward my best friend and cannoned into his arms. I wrapped Naruto up tightly, and revelled in the safety that I felt.

"It's okay Sakura, I'll make you some soup." Naruto told me, as he stroked my hair.

I felt immeasurable love for my friend in that moment, and I allowed him to pull me inside.

That night I was too tired to dream, but when I woke, I wondered,

'What was his name?'


	2. A Glimpse of Him

A Glimpse of Him

The first thing I registered when I woke was sound. It was the vague drone of people talking, and as I came closer to consciousness, the voices became clearer.

"Fuck off." I muttered. It was too fucking early for this shit.

Despite the nausea, I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I could feel that my hair was matted, and sticking up everywhere. It was uncomfortable, just like the rest of me.

It was probably down to the fact that I'd been too drunk to get undressed last night. I didn't remember much, aside from the cab ride home. I couldn't recall the elevator ride up to my apartment, either, or where I put my keys. I did have the distinct memory of downing the rest of my malt scotch, and toppling onto my king sized bed.

It was all blackness after that, and my head felt quiet.

It was blissful at the time.

Now, I was paying the price. I was in agony, and my room - not to mention my bed- stank of alcohol and smokes.

The stench was coming from me…

A groan passed my lips, and I blinked a couple of times. My eyes felt sticky, and gross. The material of my jacket had sweated to my skin and I wanted to peal it off.

So, slowly, and steadily, I sat up. The jacket fell to the mattress, as my feet touched the floor, and I looked down to see my shoes. I had definitely been hammered.

My head agreed, and hummed a sickening ring that travelled through the base of my skull. I cursed the Gods for allowing me to live, and I cradled my temples, which stabbed every time I opened my eyes. My liver was probably still working in over drive, trying to deal with the damage my night had caused.

Sound echoed through the apartment and I glared at the door. Whoever was laughing so loudly was a dead man.

The distinct cackle sounded again, and this time it filtered down the hall, making it's way into my room. The noise was closer to a bark, and I assumed that Kiba didn't value his own well being.

My door was open, which signified how fucked up I had been. I always locked myself away, no matter what.

Couldn't trust people to leave me alone otherwise…

Sighing heavily, I grabbed my cigarettes and stalked down the hall. If I had my own balcony, or a window that fucking opened, there would be no need for this interaction.

"Sasuke!" Kiba greeted cheerfully and I shot him a glare. It didn't work as effectively as it used to, because Kiba chuckled and shook his head.

"You're a fuckin mess, man. What did you do last night, rob a liquor store?" My roommate asked, and I didn't respond, but I heard Shikamaru mutter 'Probably.'

I Ignored them as I stalked to the balcony.

"Lighter." I said, looking toward Shikamaru. He was the house light thief No matter where I set it down, Shikamaru always managed to get his hands on it; the funny part was that his friend didn't steal lighters on purpose. He chucked me my lighter before taking a swig from his flask. Then, he passed the silver container to Kiba.

Despite my condition I managed to catch it. I had surprisingly quick reflexes, which was the reason a knife was my weapon of choice. Wouldn't get done for a knife like I would a gun.

"Thanks." I said out of habit, and I hastily lit the smoke. The harsh burn hit me and I closed my eyes in satisfaction.

That was the stuff…

"You want some?" Kiba asked, and I shook my head; bad idea - my head caned, and I thumbed my temples for a second.

I took another drag before I responded,

"Gotta stay sharp." I told him. I was never a 'it's noon somewhere' kind of person.

"What for?" Kiba asked, and I noted that his voice had an edge of humour. "Yakuza's got you whipped boy." He grinned, and I watched icily.

"Shut up." I replied, not entertaining his games.

"Oooh." Kiba responded, giving Shikamaru that look that I hated. "Touchy this morning, princess?" He annoyed some more, and as I walked back to my room, intent on taking a shower, I smacked him up the back of the head.

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed, as I walked away, and Shikamaru grunted a laugh.

"Idiot." Shika said, and I was pleased with his loyalty. Until he continued, "You know Sasuke's a bitch in the morning."

"I'll put you both down." I growled before shutting my bedroom door. It wasn't the slam that I wanted, and so wasn't as satisfying, but my head thanked me.

These people - my friends - needed to learn to show some god damned respect.

They knew who they were dealing with…

My name, for those who didn't know, was Sasuke Uchiha. I was from a wealthy family that were prominent in the press; a family that had their finger in every pie…

While Kiba and Shikamaru grew up on the streets, I did not. I was living proof that you could start out as something, and turn into someone completely different. Now I was a man - I was strong.

My life had been full of choices that were made for me. But, as an adult I could choose to live differently.

I wouldn't lie. I liked that I was fucked up; there was no responsibility; I could be as illegal as I wanted as long as I didn't get caught, and above all, there was no guilt…

I closed the door to my ensuite, and walked into the space. Gazing toward the bathroom mirror I shed my clothes. They were thrown beside the hamper for special dry cleaning; they fucking reeked.

I didn't look much better, either. My skin was paler than usual, and my eyes looked sunken. There was an air of death about me, and I hoped that a shower would help.

So I turned on the faucet, and waited for the temperature to level out. I stepped under the spray and sighed in unintentional relief. I closed the glass shower pane, and revelled in the warm water that flowed over my skin. I closed my eyes, as my hair became wet, and I pushed the black mane back off my forehead.

My mind was completely blank, and I enjoyed the moment of nothingness.

An image came to my mind then, intrusively, without permission, as it preyed on my vulnerable mind.

The girl for yesterday - the reason that I went to unwind - sat in the forefront of my brain, her pink hair and too big eyes staring back at me.

I hadn't planned on saving her. I thought she looked stupid at the store - annoying -, but then something happened…

She turned around on the street, and I watched her nostrils flare and her eyes narrow. She looked livid, as she spat hellfire at those sick fucks. My snap judgement of her changed, and when those dicks plotted her demise, I saw that I followed.

It was hell, waiting for hours, hiding and watching. I had to listen to those goons talking like they were gangsters, and saying what they were going to do to the girl.

It made me sick, and I wanted to fuck them up right then and there.

Normally, I would have. I didn't need them to act first for me to hurt them. I wasn't a compassionate person, and I enjoyed causing those I hated pain.

I stuck around though, and when she came out of that store, I couldn't move.

I knew what was about to happen and yet I was frozen for a good couple of moments. I cut it pretty fucking close.

I defended her, and when those cunts left, I thought about walking away; leaving her on the street without talking to her.

That didn't feel right, though, and I tried to leave her on a nearby bench instead.

She had groaned then, and I knew that she was coming out of her faint. I surprised myself and did the opposite of walking away - I sat down, carefully. I touched her hair, on impulse, before I ripped my hand away.

Thankfully, she woke after that, and I had a whole new problem to deal with.

I had absolutely no idea what to say to her.

She was obviously different to me. She looked like a girl that did things the right way, without guys like me.

I wasn't as respectable as I used to be…

Without warning, my fist made contact with the wall of the shower, in some kind frustration, and my eyes snapped open. I wasn't sure where the surge came from, but I now had a strange feeling that felt oppressive.

It was fucked. I couldn't get her face out of my head.

I hoped that it would go away…

I imagined her again, and this time I traitorously wonders if she was alright.

My mind supplied, 'She was okay last night.'

But was she really?

By the time I had gotten out of the shower, and towelled myself off, my choice was made.

I would see her one more time. I'd figure out what this interest was.

And then it would be done.

It didn't occur to me that caring for the girl was a possibility, because I didn't do that; sentiment was for idiots who let their guards down.

All that I was aware of, was that she was in my mind, and I wanted her gone.

I had a life to live, and this wouldn't do.

She left the bookstore at the same time as yesterday, and I watched as she looked around warily. This time I had only just arrived, and I watched as she grasped her keys tightly in her hand. I could tell that she was nervous.

Still, I approached her quietly - and without announcement - I fell into step beside her.

She didn't respond for a moment, before she turned to look at me, and shrieked a delayed reaction.

"Fuck, woman. Put it away." I growled. My head still hurt, despite that fact it was nighttime. I'd had all of the palatable hangover remedies that day, and I just had to ride it out.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed, and I narrowed my eyes. Perhaps I was right to begin with; she did seem annoying.

She paused, then, and gave me a look that I couldn't make out. We stood still for another moment or two.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." She said, and I registered my agreement with a cock of my head.

I didn't tell her that I wasn't planning on coming back either, and that this was going to be a brief encounter before we continued to never see each other again.

"I said I'd walk you home." I replied, instead, and I smirked at how easy it was. Her cheeks tinted pink, and she began to stutter.

It feel strangely, though, as I watched her reaction…

It caused me to scowl.

There was obviously something up with me.

"Come on." I said edgily, like it was a burden.

"Well, okay, if you insist." She told me, smiling like she didn't notice my tone.

We walked for all of 20 paces, and I wrestled with a question -that wouldn't go away-, before I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask her.

"What's your name?" Flew from my mouth, and she looked surprised for a moment.

"Sakura Haruno." She said, after biting her lip. It looked like she was weighing up whether to tell me or not.

Was she wary of me?

Sakura didn't know me, and I didn't know her, so I didn't blame her.

I nodded, and her name was burnt to my memory. My then fists found their way into my jacket pockets, and we walked again in silence.

Or at least I thought that was what we were going to do…

"What's yours?" Sakura questioned, in seeming good nature, and I saw her look up at me from the corner of my eye.

I bristled uncomfortably, because I didn't do this; I wasn't the guy that walked the girl home, and the ones that I did never found out my name.

She must have sensed my reluctance, because she said,

"I told you my name."

I didn't bother telling her that she could have been lying. I had the impression that Sakura might be offended. It would be less messy without an incident.

"Sasuke." I told her. She looked like she was trustworthy enough, so I continued, "Sasuke Uchiha."

She smiled, and I was caught in the brightness of her expression. It was unnerving.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Sakura told me, and then she pointed down the street. "My place is a couple of blocks down there." She said.

I grunted in reply, and we strolled along. Slowly, Sakura fell into a chatter that seemed natural to her; like she was used to keeping up the conversation. She spoke of various topics in a disjointed thought pattern that was interesting, but what she talked about was of no use or interest to me.

Regardless, I found myself listening anyway…


	3. See You Around

**a/n** Some of this chapter will look eerily like the chapter that inhabited this space previously. I just had to move things around to fit the direction I feel this story is taking. Obviously, I already know where this is going to end =P Next chapter will be another glimpse of Sasuke's perspective.

See You Around

When he walked me home, against my better judgement, I invited Sasuke inside for a drink. I wasn't surprised that he said no, and I couldn't name the emotion that I felt as I watched him from my front doorway. I hadn't planned on seeing him again, yet he was in front of me, and I wasn't ready for him to leave.

"See ya." He said, and he turned.

I reached out and my fingers came an inch short of touching his arm. He paused, and looked at me questioningly.

I pulled back guiltily – though I wasn't quite sure why I felt that way.

"Thanks again." I said catching his gaze. "Not just for walking me, but for the other night…" I trailed off, glancing to the side. We'd talked about it already and although it hadn't been said, we both knew what would have happened if he hadn't of showed.

"Don't mention it." His lips were a thin line as he seemed to recall the night prior, and he cleared his throat. He glanced upward and I managed to catch a glimpse of something in his gaze. It was gone a second later, but he wasn't unaffected.

In fact, he was being awkward and almost fidgety. His hands found their way to his jacket pockets, and he looked like he didn't know what to do with himself – it was strange.

"Okay, I won't." I said and I smiled softly.

"Okay." He replied, and his frown became more prominent.

What was he thinking about?

"You know, usually when someone says goodbye, they leave." I said jokingly, crossing my arms over my chest as I leant my shoulder against the doorframe. I was smiling though, and his serious expression changed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He looked at me again, and the way his lips pulled to the side had my heart palpitating strangely. My eyes were drawn to the tilted corner of his mouth, before lowering to see his chin, and the slow bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed.

His head turned to the side, and he looked down the hall; there was nothing there. My eyes followed his line of sight anyway, to confirm my thoughts.

Sasuke hummed, and his gaze was on me when I looked back. I became stuck. His lashes were lowered half-mast, and his dark brown orbs kept me captive. His eyes were a strange colour, I thought; they were darker than any I had seen, but they were lovely.

Sasuke shrugged, and finally replied,

"I'll see you around then."

I didn't expect that I would 'see him around', and after I watched him turn the corner, and disappear from view, I assumed that Sasuke was gone from my life. I shut the door to my apartment, locked the two latches, and retreated into the safety of my place, where I would remain for the next couple of days. I had exams coming up, and I needed to focus. I had already put it off long enough.

I thought that I'd be able to study at work today, but my plan had been derailed. I'd been unable to think straight, and it had everything to do with Sasuke -who was an enigma to me at the time. He surprised me when he showed up at the bookstore - but I was secretly elated. I thought that I'd be able to chat with him, learn his name, and then perhaps get him off my brain so that I could do some work!

Except, now I knew his name, and he was still inside my head! He was still a mystery.

His namesake made him more real to me, and I wished that I could stop wondering about where he came from and who he was.

He was definitely a Sasuke, and now that I knew his name, I couldn't un-know it.

He was a criminal, from the signs that were presented to me - He could use a knife, he wore strange clothing, there was a tattoo poking out from the neck of his shirt (that I couldn't quite get a look of), and he had authority in his voice; his tone sounded like he was used to being in charge.

Sasuke was much too clean to be anything other than Yakuza, and he was too unusual to be labelled as a 9-5 kind of guy…

Perhaps he was just a wanderer that had an expensive neck chain, and watch, with martial arts skills? Something told me that it was unlikely.

For the next couple of nights, I told myself, "Don't think of him."

Unfortunately, my mind was a traitor, and my body seemed to agree.

I knew that it would be beyond foolish for me to get involved with him, or to think that anything could ever happen. Sasuke was beautiful, and reminded me of a rose; I bet his thorns were really prickly.

So I tried to put him from my head…

Over the next week, when I didn't have my head poked inside of a textbook, his face would come to my mind, and then it took ages to become productive again. I was coffee addled, sleep deprived, living off pre-made bento, and I could barely string a sentence together that wasn't about medicine. Nevertheless, I was still cognizant enough to wonder about Sasuke.

It was a good thing that I had no shifts at the hospital, too. I was beyond thankful that I wasn't needed until after exams; it was an arrangement that I had made with my mentor that was paying off.

I got busy, then, with classes and practicals. My academic brain was really getting a work out. I was pleased.

For a while my mind was free of him.

I managed to complete my exams without an issue, and I thought momentarily, that perhaps I had been thinking about Sasuke in order to avoid study.

I knew that I was wrong, because as I plopped into my favourite chair, at Kakashi's Corner, I leant my head against the backrest. My tired eyes saw darkness, and the silence of the store relaxed me, along with the familiar scent of books.

An image of Sasuke appeared, slowly, and I kept him there. I hated that I wanted to see him, because I hardly knew him. We had spoken twice, now, and both times I thought that I shouldn't see him again.

My mind was telling me that I should stay away, but my instincts didn't agree.

I had never listened to my instincts before.

The bell, attached to the door, dinged to signify that we had a customer, and I called out from my reading spot, "Just a moment."

I gathered myself. Putting aside my post-exam fatigue, I smiled cheerfully.

"Welcome to Kakashi's Corner." I said, as I rounded the tall shelves of the medical section. "Is there anything that you're looking for today?" I asked, as I came upon the customer.

My eyes widened at the vision before me.

I frowned, and inwardly shook myself. I realised that I wasn't hallucinating; Sasuke was leaning against the tall counter top looking as cool as ever. His elbows rested behind him, and his knee was bent, as one boot rested against the carpeted bench. I wondered briefly why Kakashi had laid the carpet up the sides of the counter, but I wasn't complaining now; I didn't like the idea of Sasuke's heavy boot dirtying the deep blue, but it was better than direct contact with the very white wood beneath.

His jeans were tighter than my own, and I thought that he wore them well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finally snapping out of it. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, and I was glad that he looked unfazed.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke replied. His tone was thoughtful, and he pushed away from the bench. He was wearing sunglasses, I realised, and he took them off as he stepped closer.

When he looped the glasses at the neck of his shirt, my eyes followed his hand. Beneath his leather jacket, Sasuke was wearing a red t-shirt; it made him seem paler than I remembered.

"Hey." He then greeted, looking down at me. We were about two feet apart, and I thought that perhaps he could hear my heart beat; my pulse was racing.

Sasuke's lips turned upward in a crooked smirk, and he pulled a cigarette from his back pocket. His hand rose and my eyes followed. I was just in time to see him lick his lips. The end of the white stick pressed against his bottom lip, sticking with his saliva, and he cocked his head toward the door as he said to me,

"Come outside while I have a smoke."

I went through the list inwardly- the shop was empty, Naruto was at training, and Kakashi was asleep. I'd see if any customers showed up, and I reasoned that I'd be safe; I wasn't alone…

I was with Sasuke.

I nodded meekly, following him outside, and the bell dinged as the door clicked shut behind me.

I watched him light up and wondered what it was that I was doing.

This wasn't meant for me.

But I couldn't walk away.

Instead, I mustered all of my courage, and strode over to the wall that he inhabited.

"Did you come to see me?" I asked boldly, placing my hand on my hip.

He nodded once, exhaling smoke as he replied, "I did."

"Why?" I asked him outright, and his eyes flickered strangely.

For a moment I managed to look straight at him. The evening sun was slowly losing its harshness, and I shielded my vision as I moved to face him. The sharp golden light bathed him, his eyes veiled by his fringe, and for a split second, Sasuke - as questionable as he was - looked pure and otherworldly. The street was empty aside from us.

I spoke again when he didn't. "I didn't think I was going to see you again."

He didn't reply, and shrugged his shoulders instead; his eyes flickered downward for a second, and I wondered what he was thinking.

His eyes slid back to me, but he didn't move - save to take a drag on his cigarette. His expression didn't change, but his eyes were sharp and watching, as he lowered the stick from his lips and exhaled away from me. I felt my cheeks heating at the attention.

Sasuke seemed serious compared to when he walked me home. I remembered last time: the way he stood, and spoke; he was flirtatious then – almost friendly. Now his shoulders were stiffer, he didn't smirk cheekily, or make any wry jokes.

Sasuke still looked like the rebel I first saw him to be – whether he was a loner, or part of the mafia, I had no idea.

My brows drew together and I watched him push off the wall, tugging on the lapels of his leather jacket, as he straightened up.

He took a step toward me and I flinched; he showed no response, and he didn't step away. He drew closer but I still couldn't read him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Somehow I hadn't been expecting that. Which explained my dumb response –

"Huh?" I replied.

He made a noise of annoyance – it was like a tick – and he dragged his fingers back through his fringe, before he rephrased, "When does your shift end?"

"Oh." I murmured.

I recalled my roster, "Five hours." I said. Somehow, even though I thought Sasuke was probably bad news, it didn't occur to me to censor my responses.

It seemed like I was getting over that fear quickly.

How stupid of me.

"Hn." He processed my response, and he nodded. "I'll be back then." He said.

He shoved his fists into his pockets then, and with a tilt of his head in recognition, Sasuke began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I called out, after a second of dumb staring. I was curious about what was happening, and honestly a bit confused; I was also a little regretful that I had to stay where I was, but Kakashi would not be happy if I left the store unattended.

"Food." Sasuke called over his shoulder. He walked a couple more paces before he added, "Do some work."

The remark surprised me and I barked – "Ha" – softly at the tinge of humour.

I found myself smiling at the remark, and it grew bigger as I imagined that he was smirking too…

I turned back to the bookshop with a sigh, and my smile calmed. I knew that I shouldn't get carried away. His lips were still in my mind's eye however, smirking in that way, and I was supplied with an inevitable thought –

"I want to see him smile."

I frowned instantly, because I craved to see it.

"Don't get carried away." I said aloud.

The bell dinged and the door closed behind me. I knew that Sasuke was coming back at some point – at least I thought he was – and I didn't really want to think about how I'd feel if he didn't come back. I looked at the empty bookstore where I knew distractions could be found. I imagined all of the jobs Naruto had neglected to do, and all of the paperwork Kakashi had forgotten; I could probably be here until midnight if I was serious about it.

Sasuke was right, even though he was probably joking. We had no customers and there was still plenty to do. I dusted my hands together.

"Shannaro." I whispered as I logged into the computer.

-First stop, invoicing and unpaid bills.


End file.
